


scenes from a graveyard

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Het, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick overspeaks.





	scenes from a graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober 18, day 1 prompt “Can you feel this?”

“Can you feel this?” 

A shiver runs down Nick’s spine as he looks around the graveyard, but when he glances over at Ellie, she seems a great deal less perturbed. “The wind, you mean? I guess it is getting chilly.” 

“Not the wind, Bishop!” He waves his hand in the general direction of the digging machinery and huge spotlights that are illuminating the grave that’s currently being exhumed twenty feet away from them. “I’m talking about the spirits of the dead, angry at us for desecrating their place of eternal rest...”

He stops talking when Ellie turns her head to look at him. She’s got one eyebrow raised, her arms are crossed over her chest and the look on her face is the closest thing to a Gibbs glare he’s ever seen. If she tries to slap the back of his head, he won’t be surprised. “Really?” 

Her scepticism is just as palpable as the angry spirits he swears are surrounding them. “Oh, excuse me, I forgot,” he says, discomfort giving way to sarcasm. “Cute blonde in a graveyard... you’re probably living out your high school ‘Buffy the Vampire Slayer’ fantasy right now, huh?” 

Immediately he realises he’s said too much and it’s a relief when Ellie narrows her eyes and says, “I thought you didn’t watch tv?” 

Part of him is glad that that’s what she chose to focus on. Another part, the part that recalls why he had to sit through that infernal show and, more particularly, who he say through it with, winces. “I had a friend who loved it,” he tells her. “She never missed an episode.” 

He expects her to ask more questions - Ellie Bishop never met a mystery she didn’t want to solve. But she must hear something in his voice because all she does is nod once, then look away, back to the grave and the lights and the growing pile of dirt. 

Silence surrounds them and for a minute or two, he thinks he’s got away with it. 

Then, “Did you just call me cute?” 

The only thing that stops him throwing himself into one of the graves is the smile that’s tugging the edges of her lips upwards. “No,” he says because, technically, he hadn’t. 

She doesn’t look at him but her smile does grow wider. “C’mon,” she says, jerking her chin towards the diggers. “Let’s see what they’ve found.” A beat. “You can hold my hand if you get scared.”

The words, “And what if I don’t?” are out before he can stop them. 

She doesn’t blink. “Then you can hold it over dinner.” 

Nick grins. He likes the sound of that.


End file.
